SasoSaku fanfic for Sasori's birthday
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A SasoSaku fanfic for Sasori's birthday


Sadly I don't own Naruto, If I do, Sasori would have Sakura as his one and only living puppet partner and he would force her to have every raunchy smexual act with him for 24/7.

I wrote this SasoSaku fanfic for Sasori's birthday (8th of Nov)..

Happy Birthday Sasori.. I know it's not the exact day.. but you know.. it's better late than never isn't it? **nervous grin**

I also dedicate this fanfic to my beloved, my partner of crime, Camy-chan as her early birthday gift. Happy Birthday Camy-chan. I hope this present will entertain you~

I know this fanfic should be beta-read first but as I say always, quantity does matter rather than quality when talking about SasoSaku fanfics.

This fanfic will include very heavy adult material in further chapters.

In the fanfic, Sasori is living in Hidden Leaf and his situation is slightly based on the fanfic Puppet Master of Life by Camy-chan (Rayesesshyfan)

This is Sakura's thought about her relationship with Sasori.

She didn't remember or know what made the insane criminal believe that Sakura was HIS... but when she found he was standing in front of her one of missions ALIVE to captured Her, she instantly knew that she would never get away from him in her life. Thanks to her ex-teammates Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.. she could go back home... with a triumph called the captivity of S-class missing nin from Hidden Sand.. but it brought the result of giving her whole being to this obnoxious, arrogant, indifferent rogue ninja during his so called friendly visits..

Chapter1

Sakura Haruno, a young prospectus kunoichi who was currently working as second of Tsunade, a voluptuous leader of Hidden Leaf swore that she was the most fearful person on the earth at the moment.. She was at present jumping over the roof to roof of a main street with a speed which even that cruel and notorious leader of a certain criminal organization would dilate his eyes in surprise. She didn't care even if he did as long as she could survive from the wrath of one S-class psychopath who claimed her as his 300 puppet from their very first meeting in a cave...

She was sure she would be damned forever if the sex-crazed, fearless puppeteer who had slaughtered nearly 300 people and had destroyed one nation by his lethal human puppets noticed that she had actually forgot about the most notable day (to him at least) in all nations....

The mere thought would freeze her entire body in a second.. and Sakura knew that she had to avoid this dire situation to happen... Sasori, wouldn't ever the one who accepted any excuse from any human.. She had to go home as early as she could to prevent all hell loose... She sighed in relief as the roof of a familiar building was in front of her eyes. She quickly jumped into her room through one of windows and ran directly into the bathroom to have a quick shower as she knew the person who would visit her soon would like having her as a fresh, clean, soft cented doll. She poured her(and his) favourite liquid soup on a soft natural sponge (which he insisted her to use as it wouldn't damage her flawless pale skin) and washed off all dirt off from her body. She quickly grabbed a soft bath towel from a shelf next to the shower and wipe off all water droplets on her warm skin. Getting dressed with a simple red shirt dress and she dried her damped hair. Tying her hair loosely with some of hair clips, she rushed into the kitchen to make something very important for the day.

After washing her hands thoroughly, she rummaged inside of a fridge to get what she needed.. She glanced at a clock in the kitchen. It was just 3 of afternoon... There would be at least one and half hour until the puppet genius would visit her.. Sighing deeply in relief, Sakura put a large tub of crème fresh, two boxes of fresh strawberries and one packet of eggs on the kitchen table. She opened one of a kitchen cabinet to get a large bag of flour. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice someone in black cloak had sneaked into her apartment from same window she used to get in. The person smirked when he spotted a very beautiful pale pink short dress which was hung on a door knob of white closet in the room which rather looked practical to be called a bedroom.

.

.

Groaning loudly, Sakura kept mixing the ingredients inside of a large bowl.

" It's just so unfair! Why on the hell I have to be so busy all the time!! It wasn't my fault that I.. "

She immediately froze when she felt something snaked around her petite body with a low whisper.

"Your fault of what.. Little Girl? "

She spanned around to see the owner of the deep voice.. and wished someone had already killed her instead of meeting eyes of the person in front of her.

" S, Sasori... Er...r.. Nothing.. How come are you here so early it's only three in the afternoon.. "

" Well I couldn't find anything to do after a training with your former teacher.. and as you know, I don't like waiting.. So I came here earlier to have a meaningful time with you.. but does it matter to you?

He stared at her with a amused smirk.

" Er.. no.. no really.. I was just so surprised... That's all.. Heh heh.. "

She smiled at him nervously.. while discreetly pushing the bowl away from the worktop as far as she could to block his view..

" Hm.. something smells very aromatic.. I can't wait to taste a nice cake.... Where can it be..? "

Sasori moved away from her to look around. He glanced the kitchen clock and looked at her with a wicked grin.

" Well it's conveniently teatime now so why don't we have the cake you made for this special day now instead?

" Er... "

" What's wrong, Little girl? You know that I love having some sweets every time I visit you? It's not good idea to hide it.. You know that I hate waiting.. I'm almost certain that you won't enjoy seeing my bad side.."

" Er.. I haven't got.. "

" Eh? "

" I didn't make any.. so.. I haven't got.. any sweets today! Sorry, I'm so sorry, but I didn't have a time.. "

She knew she was the biggest idiot on this entire earth.. but she didn't have any choice.. Sasori would make her suffer for this.. She shut her eyes tightly to prepare his vicious attacks.. but none came except a utter word from the mouth of the deadly S-class cirminal.

" ...... Oh.. well.. "

"Eh? "

She opened her eyes and blinked few times. She stared at him with widened eyes in disbelief.

" Aren't you mad at me? "

" There's no reason for that.. Besides.. We can still have a cake now with these~ "

He lightly touched the edge of another bowl which was filled with whipped cream she had just made and pointed a basket of washed fresh strawberries while looked at her with a wicked grin.

Sakura hated the grin so much as she just knew he was up to something.. something she didn't want to know.. Something..

All of sudden, she found herself floating and pinned against the kitchen table. She felt two gleaming garnet eyes bored into her very soul...

.

.

" Well let's make a cake shall we, Little Girl? "


End file.
